


A Witch Boy and His Cat

by SarahJaneS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boarding School, Familiar Dean, Familiar Sam, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Witch Castiel, Witch Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJaneS/pseuds/SarahJaneS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is about to graduate from witch's academy, but he is terrified at the idea of going on stage to accept his broom. He hates doing anything in front of an audience and he was sure he would mess everything up. If only he had a friend that could take his place for the ceremony, they could get the broom for him. Unfortunately, his only good friend was Dean, his familiar who is also a cat. If only Dean was human...</p>
<p>This from a prompt- witch!Cas and familiar!Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Witch Boy and His Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mooselicker81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooselicker81/gifts).



A sound at the door, and Dean lifted his head. He glanced over, and noticed Sam was still resting in the other bed. His eyes were closed; dark slits of black against his chocolate fur. The door knob turned, announcing entry, and Dean quickly hopped off of the bed to scamper underneath. He hoped it was his owner, but quite often it was the other; the roommate. That one, Dean wanted to avoid. Soft sounds of soled shoes scraped the stone floor. Dean held his breath and listened. 

“D-Dean? Are you here?” The voice was soft and kind. Dean appeared from under the bed in a long languid stretch. He didn’t want to seem too eager. The boy towered over him, but Dean didn’t mind. He purred, inviting himself to be petted, and nuzzled against dark fabric of long coarse robes. The boy plopped onto his bed with a sigh. 

“It’s good to see you,” he said sadly and Dean cocked his head as he waited. “I didn’t do so well in class today.” The boy watched Dean; blue eyes sad and distant, and then he patted his lap with gentle slender fingers. Dean savored the feel of those fingers upon his fur and responded willingly to the invitation. The moment he settled upon the boys lap, the door opened once more and the other strolled in. 

“Boy, did you look like an ass!” The other exclaimed loudly and laughed. Sam lifted his head on the bed across the room and yawned lazily. The other threw himself upon the mattress and curled fingers into Sam’s fur. 

“You don’t need to say it like that, Gabriel,” the boy muttered and the other laughed again. 

“Come on, Castiel. It was funny. Seeing you up there flounder through turning an apple into an orange…anyone would think you’re a first year witch and not about to graduate in a few days.” 

“I just don’t like being the focus of attention,” the boy said defensively and his fingers stilled upon Dean’s fur. Dean turned, offering the softer skin of his exposed belly in hopes of renewing the affection. 

“Well, you’re lucky it wasn’t a graded assignment. You are barely passing so as it is.” The other grinned and pulled Sam onto his stomach. The boy did not respond. Instead, he lowered his head and his eyes met with Deans. 

“Perhaps I would be better suited as a familiar,” he said softly and the other laughed again. Dean did not understand the joke. He enjoyed being a familiar. He enjoyed the boy as well. 

“What are you going to do at the ceremonies? You have to go if you want to get your broom, you know,” the other said with a sly grin. Sam’s whiskers twitched as he strained to get noticed. 

“I know, Gabriel,” the boy said softly. His fingers found that place on Dean’s belly that made him tingle all over. He purred in delight. 

“Do you also know that you need to stand in front of the class to accept your broom at graduation?” The other offered and the boy’s hand stilled once more. If Dean did not love him so, he might scratch from frustration. 

“I know,” the boy said softer still, but his eyes never left Deans. 

“It seems like you would rather spend the day playing with that cat of yours instead of going to festivities. You could use a good party, you know. I bet you would skip graduation too if it wasn’t required to get your broom.” 

“Dean is my friend,” the boy said and lifted his head. His eyes showed a hint of fire mixed into the blue. “Is Sam not your friend too?” The other frowned, and looked down at Sam still resting on his stomach. Whiskers twitched as Sam looked up at him expectantly. Then he grunted and pulled Sam off of him as he got to his feet. 

“Sam is just a mouse. What can a mouse do for me?” The other said with a wave of his hand. 

“More than you know,” the boy responded and he looked sadly over at where Sam sat on the other bed. Dean looked at him sadly too. Sam loved the other as Dean loved the boy. The disappointment was obvious on his face. 

“I’m going out. Some of the other guys are meeting up to play around with our casting. Want to come along?” He turned and looked over his shoulder; his hand poised to turn the handle of the door. 

“Perhaps another time,” the boy responded and the other shrugged. He left them with a quick wave of his hand and the boy let out a long sigh as soon as the door closed behind him. 

“He has a point,” the boy said and his hands returned to Dean’s soft belly. Oh, that felt good. He purred louder to make sure his appreciation was known. “How am I ever going to accept my broom?” 

It seemed that the boy had a fear of others which has plagued him since the moment Dean was bonded to him. He did not like to draw attention to himself, and when attention was upon him, he would get so nervous he started to stutter or fumble through whatever task he had to perform. This incident with the apple turning into an orange was not the first. There have been many times that the boy fumbled through his tasks. This was why he was barely graduating now that his semester was coming to an end. He was in truth a brilliant witch and Dean was proud to be his familiar. 

“If only I could find a way to obtain my broom without having to accept it on stage. If only I could find someone to take my place…” Dean twisted his body, crawling out from the boys grasp, and strutted around behind him to rub lovingly against his cloak. The boy seemed lost in thought; his eyes distant, and Dean purred softly to leave him to his thinking. 

“I could have a friend take my place,” the boy said after some time; his eyes still staring into that far off place, “the robes are hooded. No one would even know that it wasn’t me.” This seemed to excite him a little, and the boy sat up a bit straighter. Dean circled to his other side and, upon locating a hand propped against the bed, Dean leaned in close and rubbed cheek to skin. Now the boy smelled like him. Dean loved this as much as he loved the young witch. 

“But…I don’t have any friends,” the boy said, slumping again, and his eyes blinked back into focus. “No one that would help me with this at least.” His lips turned down, a long frown upon his face, and he looked so sad. Dean wished he could help. He would do anything to make the boy happy again. 

He wanted to say “But you’re special! You are the most amazing witch that ever was!” But his voice could not form the words that he meant. Instead, Dean opened his mouth and let out a small meow. The boy looked down at him, and the frown slowly smoothed away. 

“You’re my friend. Aren’t you, Dean?” he asked and Dean blinked up at him. He wanted to help the boy more than anything. He was faithful. He was kind. “If you were human…” 

Yes! If only he were human. Then he would finally matter. The boy was to his feet and out the door before Dean had a chance to respond. He watched the door drift shut and had to wonder what suddenly manifested as such an emergency. 

“You’re lucky,” a small voice called out from across the room. Dean glanced over to see Sam staring at him intently. 

“Why do you say that, Sammy?” Dean asked with a flash of sharp teeth in what he hoped resembled a grin. He liked it when the boy grinned although he didn’t see it often. 

“Your witch actually cares about you. While mine…” Sam turned and looked towards the doorway with a frown. Dean glanced at the door as well, just to make sure the other had not returned. 

“He cares, in his own way,” Dean said reassuringly although he was not as certain as he sounded. It didn’t faze Sam anyway; he did not believe it for a second. 

 

That night, while the boy lay sleeping, Dean lifted his head and admired the softness in his face. The boy was kind. His fingers were gentle. He fed Dean faithfully and often Dean had to share his food with Sam. The other was not so devoted to his familiar and Dean was grateful he was chosen by this particular boy in this particular place. It made him feel special. It made him feel precious. Leaning in closer, Dean tilted his head and ran his tongue along the boy’s cheek. Cat’s showed their affection in grooming and Dean was no exception. He loved the boy deeply. He licked the cheek again. 

 

“Alright, Dean, I think I have everything I need,” the boy said with a small smile. He examined items strewn across his desk and muttered softly over his inventory. Dean watched curiously from the bed but said nothing lest he break the boy’s concentration. 

“Yes, everything is here,” the boy said with a nod, “but I hope I have enough thistlebane. That was the hardest to find.” He placed all his items into a small leather satchel and then lifted Dean off of the bed. He gathered Dean against his robes as he turned and strolled purposefully out of the room. Dean had just enough time to peek over the boy’s shoulder and see Sam sitting in his place on the other’s bed staring after him. 

Dean meowed nervously and the boy held him tighter. Where were they going? What was going to happen? He trusted the boy; he knew he was safe, but… 

“Almost there, Dean,” the boy said and lowered his head to nuzzle nose and lips into Dean’s fur. Oh, so nice. So very nice. Dean closed his eyes and savored the affection. 

A loud creak of door hinge alerted Dean to open his eyes. He glanced around to see he was in a large room full of rows of cauldrons. The boy led him to one in the middle and placed him gently beside the large mouthed pot. 

“Alright, wait here, Dean. I have to get everything together.” The boy scampered off down the row only to return moments later with a pail of water and other errant items. Pulling a book from his bag, he sought out a specific page and placed it open on a table beside his caldron. He caught sight of Dean craning his neck to see what the boy was doing. He bent down, scooped Dean up, and placed him next to the book on the table. 

“Don’t eat anything,” the boy scolded, but he was smiling so Dean did not take offense. Taking flame from a small fire in the middle of the room, the boy brought a smoldering stick over to his caldron and lit the burner underneath. He tipped the pail over the edge, dumping water into the pot, and then placed it to the side. His leather satchel appeared on the table as the boy pulled at the strings to reach its contents. 

“It won’t be hard for you,” the boy said absently as he worked, “you are always so brave. You are the bravest cat I know, in fact. You would certainly be just as brave as a human.” Leaves and branches; wet things and shiny things; all of it went into the pot. Dean watched, mesmerized, as the colors of the water changed from clear to blue, then blue to green. The boy turned to him, taking tiny sheers to a tuft of his fur, and when he dropped the contents within, the color settled on a brilliant swirling orange that illuminated the boys blue eyes. 

“It’s ready,” he whispered, seemingly in awe, and then lifted his hands to swirl them over the cauldron. Dean’s eyes danced between the boy, reciting his spell, and the contents of the pot his fingers danced over. Then Dean looked at those hands; slender fingers that felt so perfect upon his fur, and he started to purr. 

“Magnus, intellunum, humanenos, feline!” The words made no sense to Dean, but suddenly the liquid in the pot shot up in a cloud of orange smoke, and dove straight for Dean. He opened his mouth, wanting to hiss, but the smoke shot into his lungs; up his nose; burning his eyes. Dean shook his head, trying to dispel the intrusion, but it seemed to consume him. He stumbled, falling onto his side, and everything drifted into darkness. 

 

“Dean? Dean, are you alright?” Dean opened his eyes and peered up at the boy standing over him. He tilted his head and let out a weak meow. The boy sighed heavily in relief and scooped Dean up into his arms. 

“I guess the spell didn’t work,” he said sadly, “I’m just glad you’re alright.” He carried Dean out of the room and back down the hall. Dean leaned against him weakly, unsure what exactly was going on, and let his eyes drift shut. He breathed in, savoring the scent of the boy’s soap upon his robes. 

“Where have you been?” the other asked and Dean opened his eyes to see they had returned to the familiar sleeping quarters. 

“Studying,” the boy said softly but would not meet the other’s eye. 

“What do you have to study for, Castiel? We are graduating tomorrow night. You should have gone to the party with me.” 

“Maybe after,” the boy responded but Dean did not sense sincerity in his words. 

“Are you ready to get up on stage tomorrow? You know you need to if you want to get your broom. Otherwise, you will be the only witch walking to college.” The other laughed at this and the boy rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll be there, Gabriel,” he said but he didn’t sound at all confident. Dean blinked up at him sleepily. 

“Well, I’m going to bed,” the other chimed and stretched out against his bed. Dean lifted his head and glanced over at Sam. The mouse stared at him intently. 

“What did he do to you?” Sam asked and Dean studied him curiously. 

“He didn’t do anything,” he offered back but Sam just shook his head. He turned his back to Dean, curling against Gabriel, and the boy lowered Dean onto the bed so that he could get changed into his sleeping attire. Dean’s eyes drifted shut before the boy returned to bed to join him. 

 

Dean had not realized how small the bed was that he occupied with the boy. He shifted uncomfortably but still seemed to struggle with finding the best position. Eventually he settled in, curled up against the boy, and he tucked his face against the boy’s neck. Absently, he lifted his head to lick against the boy’s cheek. Then again. He drew closer still, wrapping paws around the boy’s body, and nuzzled nose along the length of his neck. 

The boy’s eyes flew open with a gasp. He rolled, twisting into his blankets, and fell hard out of bed onto the floor. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” the other said and reached out for the lamp on the table between them. When he flipped over the switch, the room illuminated in a soft yellow glow. The boy and the other both stared at him. Dean realized he was taller than before; looking down upon the two of them instead of up, and when he tilted his head to look at his own body, he realized that he no longer was covered in brown patterns of fur. He was pink and smooth like the boy. He was a human. 

“What?” Dean cried out and then gasped at the sound of his own voice. He was speaking. He was using words. 

“Castiel, what did you do?” the other exclaimed and the boy blushed red. 

“Cas-tee-elle,” Dean said; sounding out the word, and Castiel’s eyes darted between him and the other. 

“Gabriel…this is Dean,” Castiel said gently and Dean smiled proudly at the sound of his name on the boy’s tongue. He didn’t know why he never noticed how amazing it sounded before. 

“I figured out who it is, Cas. Why is he human?” the other exclaimed and Dean considered the name. 

“Cas,” he said softly, trying it on for size, and he was certain that he liked this name more. It was much easier to say. Cas sat down beside him, wrapping a blanket around him, and when he leaned in to pull it over Dean’s opposite shoulder, Dean turned his head and licked Cas again. His tongue trailed the length of Cas’s jawline and Cas pulled away with a gasp. 

“W-why do you keep d-doing that?” he exclaimed. He sounded nervous. 

“To show that I care. About you,” Dean said and was pleased at how well his words formed. Cas gaped at him and the other…Gabriel laughed. 

“You’re naked, Dean. I need to find you some clothing,” Cas said and quickly got to his feet. Dean blinked at him curiously. 

“What was the point of this, Castiel?” Gabriel asked when his laughs subsided. “Why make him human?” Cas turned towards his dresser and picked through the contents within. He was silent at first, and his shoulders seem to hunch. 

“I wanted him to collect my broom for me,” he said softly and Gabriel laughed again. 

“Oh, this is so pathetic it’s hilarious,” he said as he wiped tears from his eyes. Castiel whirled on him. 

“And what do you suggest I do? Look like a fool again? Fumble through yet another public appearance where I become a laughing stock? Not go at all and walk to college every day like you said earlier?” As he spoke his voice rose and Dean felt himself go on edge. Gabriel’s smile vanished into a thin line and he suddenly jumped to his feet; finger pointing in accusation. 

“You have no right to yell at me like that! I’m not the one who went behind the back of the Counsel and casted an altering spell all on my own. We haven’t even covered those in class!” Dean didn’t realize he moved until he was directly in front of Gabriel glaring down at him. He glanced over his shoulder at Cas protectively before sneering at the other in challenge. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sam looking up at him helplessly. His whiskers twitched with nervousness. 

“Sit down” Dean said firmly and Gabriel quickly found a corner of his bed to sit upon. 

“Dean, you’re naked. Here, put this on,” Cas said from behind him. Dean turned just as Cas approached him and reached out to place paws upon his shoulders. Leaning in, Dean rubbed his cheek against Cas’s; marking his scent on where he belonged, and hummed deep in his throat at how satisfying it felt. The boy gasped and when he stepped away, his face had turned a different color. 

“P-please just put this on!” he squeaked and Gabriel chuckled again. 

“This is never going to work,” he said as he stroked absently at Sam. “You are going to fail.” Castiel glanced at Gabriel, but then turned his attention to Dean. 

“I won’t fail,” he said with a small smile. “Not with someone as brave as Dean.” 

 

Dean followed Castiel out of the room and down the hall to the entrance of the witch’s quarters. He tried to keep up, mindful of other students drifting in and out of his peripheral vision, but after a while Cas glanced over at him with a frown. 

“Why do you seem so bow-legged?” he asked curiously and Dean ducked his head feeling ashamed. 

“It’s not easy walking on two legs,” he admitted and concentrated harder on keeping up his pace. Once outside, Cas walked towards to the edge of the clearing and deeper into the surrounding woods. Dean diligently followed. They reached a small clearing in the woods and Cas looked up at Dean with a gentle smile. 

“The ceremony is tonight. We should rehearse what you’re expected to do.” 

“Alright,” Dean said with a nod, and the two boys spent most of the morning rehearsing the ceremony. It seemed easy enough to Dean. He didn’t have to speak, or orchestrate any type of performance. It was merely stand here, then move to here, then bow to this person, then accept this broom. He could do that. He could do anything for Castiel. 

“This might actually work out alright,” Cas said with a grin, and turned to look up at Dean. “Afterwards, I promise I’ll find a way to change you back into a cat.” 

“Do you need to?” Dean asked, and Cas turned to look at him curiously. 

“What do you mean?” he asked and Dean quickly glanced away. Hesitantly, he took a step closer to where Cas stood and lifted his eyes to meet with the boys. 

“I’m a human now. I can finally matter to you.” Dean said and Castiel stared at him in shock. 

“Dean, you have always mattered to me,” he exclaimed with a wave of his hands, “whether you are human or cat, you are the most important thing in my life. The only difference is that I understand you now, where I didn’t before.” 

“There is another reason I want to be human,” Dean said with a grin and Castiel eyed him curiously. 

“Oh? And why is that?” he asked. 

“Because…I love you, Castiel,” Dean said simply and Cas’s face changed colors again. He looked away, his eyes dancing across the meadow, and Dean leaned in to lick tenderly upon one reddened cheek. 

“Stop doing that!” Cas exclaimed as he jerked away from Dean’s tender touch. “Why do you keep licking me like that?” Dean studied him for a moment, but then flashed his warmest smile. 

“Human or not, inside I’m a cat, Castiel. This is how cats show affection.” 

“Well it’s not what humans do,” Castiel grumbled, and he took to straightening his robes. Dean leaned closer, intrigued. 

“And what do humans do?” he whispered, mere inches away. Cas looked up at him again, his face red to his ears, and cleared his throat nervously. 

“They…um…they kiss,” he managed to squeak out. 

“Kiss,” Dean said, sounding out the word, and tilted his head in thought. “I don’t know what that is. Will you show me?” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Cas said, stepping away but Dean followed him; closing the gap. 

“Do you not want to kiss me?” Dean asked, smiling, and Cas whimpered in frustration. 

“You’re my familiar. My pet. My closest companion.” 

“Your friend. Your lover?” Dean added with a grin. 

“My cat,” Cas corrected firmly, but his voice was softer now; his eyes focusing on Deans mouth as it curved into a smile. 

“Show me how to kiss, Castiel,” Dean purred. “Show me how I should give my affection to you.” 

“This is a huge mistake,” Castiel whispered, but his eyes never left Dean’s mouth. He leaned closer; his chest suddenly heaving as though he couldn’t catch his breath. Dean leaned closer as well, high eyes alit with the possibilities of what might occur. 

Castiel let his eyes slip shut as he turned his head and pressed his lips gently against Deans. Dean’s eyes went wide, confused as he sorted through the cascade of emotions flooding through him. Licking and nuzzling were all well and good, but this human kissing…it was delightful. Cas pulled away; opening his eyes and blinking up at Dean. Dean studied his face for a moment, then broke into a wide feline grin. 

“Can we do it again?” he whispered enthusiastically and Castiel smiled. 

“After the ceremony?” he suggested shyly, and took a step towards the campus on the outside of the woods. “We need to head back. We need to get ready for graduation.” 

“Oh…alright,” Dean said, feeling somewhat disappointed, and followed Castiel back to the school beyond their secrets in the woods. 

 

“Alright, you look set,” Cas said as he adjusted Dean’s hood. Dean looked down at the flowing black robes that he was supposed to perform the ceremony in. He was slightly taller than Cas, not something that was really noticeable in the robes, and he was otherwise a similar build. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to do this yourself?” Dean asked and Castiel looked up from fixing a crease in his sash. 

“I’m not brave like you, Dean. I would mess everything up.” 

“That’s not true,” Dean said with a shake of his head. “You were very brave in the woods when you kissed me.” He leaned in then, hoping to steal another moment of kisses from his friend, but Castiel shied away and walked towards the dresser. 

“I didn’t even think about what I am going to wear. I need a disguise of some sort.” Dean hummed low in his throat and stomped towards where Cas stood. If he was going to be magically transformed back into what he was, he wanted to have these moments to take with him. He wanted Cas to know exactly how much he meant to Dean. Placing hands to his shoulders, Dean turned Castiel away from his dresser and leaned in to kiss him once more. They grew more familiar with one another, and this kiss seemed more heated than the last. Dean did not expect this. He did not expect his affection to grow into something needy and lustful. He pressed against Cas; pinning him against the dresser as his kisses became more hungry. Needing something more than just a simple kiss. 

“Gabe will be back soon,” Castiel said breathlessly when Dean turned to lick and kiss against his neck. 

“After the ceremony?” Dean asked; trying to push down the need inside him which raged up like an inferno. 

“Yes…after…” Cas agreed and reluctantly, Dean pulled away. Castiel was right, for a few moments later Gabe flew into the room and glanced at Cas before laying his eyes on Dean. 

“We have to go,” he said urgently and Dean glanced at the time announced on the wall. 

“You aren’t dressed,” he pointed out but already Gabriel was pulling his ceremony robes out of his dresser and climbing into them. 

“I’ll dress on the way,” he said absently. “Come on!” Gabriel flew out into the hallway with Dean right on his tail. He heard Cas calling after them, but the iron grip Gabriel placed on Dean’s wrist made it clear he wasn’t given the opportunity to go back. 

“I’ve been looking at that spell your boyfriend cast on you,” Gabriel said over his shoulder. 

“Boyfriend?” Dean kind of liked the sound of that. 

“Focus, cat! I can’t even begin to fathom how he pulled off such a complicated spell, but he didn’t read the fine print. It’s going to wear off.” Dean frowned and looked down at his robes. They swirled and bellowed between his legs. 

“How much time do I have?” His voice was small. He felt like he was small too. 

“Exactly one day from when the spell was cast,” Gabriel responded solemnly. 

“But that’s not fair!” Dean retorted even though he knew how foolish it sounded. “The spell didn’t take effect right away. It was hours later that I became human.” 

“Well then maybe the un-spelling will be the same,” Gabriel said with a shrug and pushed open the doors to the witch’s quarters. He turned and made his way towards the grand assembly hall. Dean followed behind him, diligent to his task, and hoped that he could accomplish this one thing for Castiel. He loved the boy so. 

 

It was midway through the ceremony when he started to feel it: the twinges of returning. It was not something that could be seen; at least not right away. Instead it was a feeling on the inside. A feeling of fur. A feeling of feral. Dean scanned the audience, desperate for Castiel. How much time did he have? How many more hours of this must he endure? The programmer was providing an eloquent speech on the foundation of the witch’s academy. The director still had to speak as well before the brooms were passed. Dean closed his eyes; trying to still the writhing creature within him, and he waited. 

The director approached the podium and Dean looked down. Slowly, he pulled the hem of the robe away from his hand and revealed fingers like nubs; the transition back into paws. Dean’s heart sank. It would not be long. He needed to hold on. Lifting his head he scanned the audience once more and his eyes must have returned to those of a cat for he could see within the darker places now. In the back, buried in shadow, sat a boy looking at him. Not just a boy, but _the_ boy. The only boy that mattered. His boy. 

“We will now proceed with the passing of the brooms!” The director announced and Dean’s attention was brought back to the stage. The teachers applauded and students got to their feet. Dean got to his feet as well, but he felt shorter than he once had. His heart started to race. No matter how much he tried to stop it, he was changing and it was too soon. Far too soon. 

“Mary Weatherbottom!” the faculty announced and one of the hooded figures broke away from the crowd. Dean looked out into the audience once more and saw Castiel watching the stage. If only he could stay human. He would do anything to make Cas happy. Anything at all. If only he was given the chance… 

“Barnaby Smithers!” a man announced and another robed figure broke away from the class. Dean shifted, hunching into himself and his paws curled against his stomach. It didn’t hurt, but it felt unsettling. It was as though fingers reached into his body and were rearranging the contents within. Dean gasped softly at the sensation and a hooded figure turned to look at him. He recognized the curve of Gabriel’s chin. 

“Gabriel Trickster!” a woman announced in the faculty and Dean could wait no more. He leapt forward, pushing past the others including Gabriel himself, and dashed towards the woman. His body shifted, and he stumbled a little, but Dean found his footing once more and closed the distance between them. The woman was too startled by his approach to register the fur upon his chin or the sharp teeth that sneered in his efforts. Dean reached for the broom and she released it into his paws without hesitation. He turned, thinking to return to his seat but knew it would be a worthless effort. His mind could only think of one place; one person, he wanted to return to. Dean leapt off the stage. He heard hushed gasps from those in the audience and those on the stage as well, but he paid them no mind. Instead he ran up the center of the seating, as fast as he could. His body shifted and Dean stumbled. He scooped the broom up against his chest and dropped to run on hind legs and hand. He was close, he could see the boy up ahead. What was his name? Ca-Ca- 

“Castiel!” Dean called out, then he stumbled for the last time. The robes concealed him in darkness. Hands fumbled, pulling and pushing until the robes were pulled away and Dean was able to lift his head. He looked around, seeing so many faces all turned towards him, and then he looked up to see Castiel kneeling over him; a small smile on his face. 

“Castiel, what is the meaning of this?” a man called out and Dean turned to see the head programmer approach them with students all around him. Some had brooms, others did not. 

“I…was…” the boy scooped Dean into his arms and pulled him close to his chest. Oh, lovely. Dean closed his eyes, rubbing his scent along the ridge of Cas’s collarbone and purred. “Give me strength, Dean,” the boy whispered and Dean craned his neck to lick at his chin. 

“I was afraid to be on stage to collect my broom. I was afraid I would make a mistake.” 

“So you turned your familiar into a human to collect the broom for you?” the tall man said and the boy nodded. 

“Except the spell wore off on its own. I didn’t know it was going to do that.” Slender fingers scratched at Dean’s fur. So lovely. He let his eyes slip shut. 

“Castiel Novak, this spell that you cast was far more advanced than anything taught in our academy. This is college level achievement. Why is it that you are barely able to succeed through this school?” 

“I panic when I have to demonstrate a technique in front of others,” the boy called out shyly, “or when I have to walk across a stage.” The tall man looked over at an older man and both nodded at one another. A decision was made. Then the speaker turned and pulled a broom being held by another in the crowd. 

“Castiel Novak, in spite of your unorthodox methods, I award you this broom for your completion of witch’s academy. Please return Gabriel’s broom to him and accept your true token.” 

“Thank you, sir,” the boy said meekly. He stepped forward, still cradling Dean to his chest, and exchanged one broom for another. 

“Congratulations,” the tall man said gently, “and next time you get cold feet, instead of casting something as complicated as an animorphism spell, try casting a bravery spell on yourself. It takes half the effort to perform.” 

“Oh,” the boy said, somewhat deflated, and others laughed. 

“But still,” the older man said, “it was a splendid show. Well done, Mister Novak.” 

“Thank you, sir” the boy said and pulled Dean tighter against him. Dean didn’t mind. The others turned back to the stage and the ceremony continued. The boy set Dean down and he found comfort in the robes discarded in the middle of the room. He laid in them and slept, oddly tired for the time of day, until the boy returned to gather him up and take him back to their room. 

 

“He tried so hard to do this for you,” the other said from his bed across the room and the boy smiled up at Dean. He let Dean lay on his chest, something that was not allowed before, and Dean enjoyed the gentle rise and fall of his companions breathing. 

“I know,” the boy said softly; his fingers toying at the tip of one of Dean’s ears. 

“He is really devoted to you,” the other said as he studied Sam curiously. 

“He loves me,” the boy agreed with a nod and fingers trailed along the length of Dean’s tail, “just as I am sure Sam loves you.” Dean lifted his head to look at the boy. Love. The word was sincere. He did love the boy but to hear him say it, reminded him of something new yet something old. A new sensation from an old and distant memory. Dean struggled to hold on to it; struggled to remember. Edging forward, Dean craned his neck towards the boy. Instead of licking; instead of rubbing, Dean placed his whiskered mouth against the curve in the boy’s lower lip. Then he turned away, somewhat embarrassed by his actions, and tucked his head under his paws. 

“What was that?” the other announced through a weak laugh. 

“A kiss,” the boy said softly. Then he lifted Dean off his chest to place him on the bed. He reached for his shoes. 

“Are you going out?” the other asked and the boy nodded. 

“I need to harvest,” he said absently. 

“Harvest? What are you looking for?” the other exclaimed in surprise. The boy remained focused on his task. 

“Thistlebane,” he said softly. “We are in short supply.” He gathered up his leather pouch and robe and got to his feet. 

“You know it won’t last forever,” the other called over to him but the boy was looking down at Dean. 

“Even a night is better than nothing at all,” he said with a shrug, “if it means I can talk to him again.” Leaning over the bed, the boy lifted fingers and ran them along the side of Dean’s face. Dean leaned into the touch. 

“I’ll be back soon,” the boy said gently and Dean let out a soft meow. 

“Please! Hurry back and be with me. Let us warm each other and sleep upon this bed. Pet me and love me just as I love you. Let me be your companion until the end of time.” Dean wanted to say all of these things and more, but everything just came out in purrs and meows. If only he were a human. Then he would finally matter. 


End file.
